


Firefighter Reagan.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [59]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when someone sets a bar on fire will 51 show up in time in order to save whose inside of the building.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder
Series: Kagan one shot series. [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Firefighter Reagan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot called Firefighter Reagan. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Out on the streets of the Gotham Kate's walking towards the Hold Up as she gets there she sees smoke coming out of it and rushes towards the door as she gets there 

she opens it and rushes in.)

Kate: Oh god. Mary!

(She rushes into the building more to see if she can't find her but can't and starts outside someone across the street calls 911. Over in Chicago,IL Firehouse 51 gets 

the call out towards Gotham as fire fighters and the paramedics rush out towards their Rigs Reagan's mind starts racing trying to figure out why their being sent out 

to Gotham instead of having a firehouse in Gotham sent to this building fire. Once their all ready they all get into the rigs and quickly take off towards Gotham.)

Stella: Hey Reagan you're from Gotham right?  
Reagan: I am actually. I was born and raised there.  
Blake: Why'd you leave? If you don't mind me asking?  
Reagan: I told my family that i'm gay and my parents didn't like it to much so they kicked me out.

(He looks at her and then looks off very annoyed with her parents for just tossing her out onto the street.)

Reagan: Don't take that story to personally Gallo.

(He looks at her confused.)

Blake: Why not?  
Reagan: I got over it a long time ago. Besides i got myself a new family.  
Blake: Who?  
Reagan: My last names Queen what's that tell ya.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Blake: You're Oliver Queen's sister?  
Reagan: I am.  
Randell: How'd that work out for ya?  
Reagan: Let's just say their a lot more inviting then my birth parents were.  
Blake: You miss anyone from your birth family?

(Reagan looks at him and smiles.)

Reagan: My sister Margo. But i haven't heard from her in years.  
Blake: Was she cute?

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah. But if you ever meet her.  
Blake: What?  
Reagan: Don't ever let me catch you flirting with her.

(Stella Casey and Mouch start laughing at his face.)

Blake: Got anyother sisters?  
Reagan: I do. And she's gay so. I don't have to worry about Thea.  
Blake: Niece's nephew's?  
Reagan: Yeah but their both a little to young for you.  
Blake: Ah.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Anyway. Have any idea why their calling us out to Gotham instead of a firehouse actually in Gotham?  
Casey: No idea.  
Reagan: Yeah are right. Oh come on Gallo. Don't let what i said get to you.  
Blake: I'm trying my hardest.

(They continue to laugh at him. Back over in Gotham Kate's still looking for Mary but can't find her anywhere. Outside of the building the Crows arrive outside as the 

rigs from 51 arrive on scene and all stop once their all stopped they all get out of them and look around the scene as both Casey Severide and Herrmann start giving 

out orders to their teams on all three trucks as Boden arrives on scene. Inside Mark and Sophie are looking for anyone.)

Mark: Kate! Mary!  
Luke: Guys the rigs from 51 are here.  
Mark: Why the hell would they call in 51? Their based in Chicago.  
Luke: I don't know but their here.  
Mark: Shit. Sophie!

(They both rush from the building. As they get out there they start coughing and walk over to Brett.)

Brett: Mark!  
Mark: I'm are right. There's people inside.  
Casey: How many?   
Mark: I don't know.  
Casey: Severide!  
Severide: I heard. You two are right?  
Mark: We're good.   
Luke: Mark!  
Mark: I'm fine.

(He nods his head at him as they get ready to run inside to go and get Kate and Mary out of the building.)

Foster: You know this place?  
Mark: It's my friends club.  
Foster: The Hold up.  
Mark: Yeah. She baught the building and turned it into a gay bar.  
Foster: I know I've a lot on your friend and what's she been doing for this city.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah Kate's one of a kind.

(She smiles at him as they both continue on him and Sophie. Inside of the building crews from all three trucks are looking around the building. Over by Reagan she sees 

someone down and quickly rushes over to her as she gets to her she turns her around and feels for pulse.)

Reagan: Captain I've got one.

(He rushes over to her and looks down at who it is.)

Casey: It's Kate Kane.  
Reagan: Oh god.

(She quickly picks her up and rushes out of the building with her in her arms. As she gets outside she rushes over to Brett and Foster as she gets to them she puts her 

down onto the gurney once she's on there they start looking her over as their looking her over Reagan runs back into the building to help Cruz with another person down 

as she gets inside she sees him and runs over to him as she gets to him.)

Reagan: They breathing?  
Joe: Barely.

(They pick her up and rush out of the building. As they get out they rush her over to the other Paramedic team who had just arrived.)

Alison: Anyone else in there?  
Joe: We're still looking.

(She nods her head at him as they run back in to continue the search as their looking they don't see anyone and then hear Boden calling them out of the building as 

they run out the roof falls in on it's self getting them to look at each other relieved they got out of there safely. Then Casey runs up to them.)

Casey: That the last of them?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Casey: Okay. Herrmann turn the hose onto it.

(He nods his head at him as they turn on the hoses and try to put the fire out. Over by Mark and Sophie their talking with Jacob who had just arrived on scene after 

their conversation Mark looks over and sees someone he knows and excuses himself to walk over to her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(Hearing her name being called by someone she hasn't seen in over four years. She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. What?  
Reagan: I thought it be best to change my life around.  
Mark: And Fire Fighter was that choice?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Sounds like a good move. And to 51.  
Reagan: Yeah i got assigned there straight out of the academy.  
Mark: Gotta say i'm impressed and i know Ares would be too.

(She smiles at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Hey i still carry that night around with me too.   
Reagan: You more than anyone. Given how close you were to her.  
Mark: Yeah well. We can't fix everything.  
Reagan: No we can't. So you?  
Mark: Yeah i'm a Crow. Of all agency's right.  
Reagan: Yeah. But you worked for?  
Mark: Oh i left the DEO when Lex Luthor took over as owner.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Alex actually quit.  
Reagan: Smart woman.  
Mark: She is. But shh don't tell her i said that.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Well if you don't want to be Crow in the near future.  
Mark: Yeah as far as fire fighting goes. I'll leave that to you.  
Reagan: Oh come on. That was fun.  
Mark: No for me chasing the bad guys around is fun. That is yeah okay. That was fun.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Anyway. I'm glad you're okay.  
Mark: I'll live you know me.  
Reagan: Don't live to dangerously Buchanan.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her. As he sees Casey.)

Mark: Casey!  
Casey: Hey man.  
Mark: You've got one hell of a firefighter here.  
Casey: Don't i know it.  
Mark: You landed in one of best damn fire houses in all of Chicago. But shh don't tell them i said that.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Mark: It'll go to his and Severide's heads.

(She starts laughing at Casey's face. Then calms down.)

Casey: That's nice.  
Mark: And truck 81's captain is kind of a prick if you piss him off.

(Reagan's trying to keep from laughing at Casey's face.)

Casey: Okay you jackass.  
Mark: And he's good looking too.  
Reagan: I've noticed.  
Mark: And has the body to match the looks.

(He looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: He's my boyfriend.  
Reagan: Oh.

(He laughs at him as Mark walks off.)

Casey: Shut up Reagan.

(She starts laughing at him. Then Mark walks back over to them and tells Casey something that makes him laugh then he hears someone waking up behind him seeing who it 

is he rushes over to her and helps Brett keep her down.)

Mark: Hey hey Kate. You gotta stay down.  
Kate: No. Mary!  
Mark: She's fine they were able to get her out of the building.  
Kate: Okay. How?  
Mark: We'll talk more once we get you two over to Crow are right?  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Just be glad you're alive okay.  
Kate: I will be.   
Sophie: Let's get them out of here and over to Crow Head Quarters.

(They nod their heads at her as they get Kate into the back of the ambulance along with Mary into the other once their both in Mark closes one set of doors as Sophie 

closes the other and they both tap them to let the drivers know they can take off with them towards Crow Head Quarters.)

Mark: I didn't wanna tell Kate.  
Sophie: I can understand that.  
Mark: Both her and Mary put their hearts into that club.  
Sophie: And now it's gone.  
Mark: Yup.  
Sophie: You know anyone who can come down and investigate?  
Mark: I do actually. Hey Severide.

(He turns and looks at him then walks up to him.)

Severide: Yeah.  
Mark: There anyway you can get Seager down here to look around?  
Severide: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay thanks.  
Severide: Anytime.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mark looks at the building annoyed. Then he looks at Sophie.)

Mark: Shit.

(She nods her head at him. Then he sees someone running towards them and sees the front end of the building collapsed.)

Beth: Kate!

(Mark runs over to her and grabs her a hold of her.)

Mark: Hey hey Beth Kate's fine. We got them both out of the building before it well. 

(He turns and looks at it. Then they hear a voice behind them calling for someone and Mark runs over to her as he gets to her he grabs her away from the building.)

Mark: Angelique!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Angelique: Ryan's in there.

(Mark looks at her and then back at Sophie.)

Mark: Casey! Stay here.

(She nods her head at him. Then he runs over Casey.)

Mark: There's someone still inside.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Casey: Who?  
Mark: One of Kate's bartenders.  
Severide: What's their name?  
Mark: Ryan!  
Casey: What the hell was he doing in there?  
Mark: Ryan's a girl and my guess is.  
Casey: Oh. I think of the name Ryan and well.  
Mark: Every other week she has someone go in the back and do inventory.  
Casey: Damn.   
Severide: Cruz!

(They all run back into the bar as they run in Mark looks over at Sophie and gets annoyed. An hour later over Crow Head Quarters up in their medical wing Mark's 

waiting for news on Ryan as Casey walks over to him.)

Casey: You are right?

(Mark looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Yeah i'm just waiting for news on Ryan.  
Casey: Good. So my good looks don't do anything for what's under my cloths huh?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sorry i couldn't help it.  
Casey: It's fine. But that night was fun.  
Mark: It was. What?

(Casey smiles at him as he kisses him getting Mark to smile in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: Oh.  
Casey: You told Reagan and well.  
Mark: I mean't it Casey.  
Casey: Okay good. So i can come by your place tomorrow after shift.  
Mark: I don't see why not.

(He smiles at him as Kate comes out of the room they had her in and Mark walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: How you feel?  
Kate: Good. Sophie came and told me about the bar.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine.  
Mark: No it's not.  
Kate: It's not. But as long as me Ryan and Mary are safe that's all that matters right.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: How is Ryan?  
Mark: She's still in surgery. If it hadn't of been for Angelique.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Uh-oh.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Mary likes her and with Ryan being back with her ex.  
Mark: It's driving Mary insane.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyway. 

(Kate laughs at him as he hugs her again then pulls away from her as he smacks her in the head getting her to laugh at him.)

Kate: Awe.  
Mark: Don't scare us like that.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. As long as you and Mary are okay that's all we care about.  
Kate: Yeah. But what i don't understand is.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: We've had monthly inspections on that building.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: How the hell did it catch on fire?  
Mark: Now that's a very good question.

(Then he looks off down the hallway and sees Reagan.)

Mark: Hey Candidate Queen.

(She looks over at him and laughs as she walks up to him.)

Kate: She's cute.  
Mark: She is. 

(As she gets to them she looks at Kate and smiles at her.)

Reagan: It's good to see you up and walking.  
Kate: Yeah. Um.  
Mark: She's the firefighter who pulled you from the fire. This is one of my oldest and dearest friends.   
Kate: I hope that's not her name.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: It's not. I'm Reagan.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her as she shakes her hand.)

Kate: I'm Kate.  
Reagan: Nice too meet you.  
Kate: You too. Mark just said your last name is Queen.  
Reagan: It is.  
Kate: Any relation to Oliver Queen?

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: He's my brother.

(Kate looks off as Mark laughs at her face.)

Kate: Of course. I knew you had to be to pretty to be related to him.

(Mark looks at her and then off towards Casey whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Ouch.

(He walks off and Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Okay that was fun.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Anyway. I was just coming over here to see how you and your sister are doing?  
Kate: We're okay.   
Reagan: Okay good. I'll see you around.  
Kate: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark smiles at her as he walks over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: You sure?  
Kate: It's just a bar Mark.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Kate: Oh you mean't.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: She told me to move on. And i am.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him.)

Kate: I mean i didn't actually ask her out but.  
Mark: No hey. Weather you ask her out is up to you.  
Kate: I realize that and thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.  
Kate: So you and?

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Of all honesty i'm not really sure what we are yet.  
Kate: Well that's okay. Not to know what you two are.  
Mark: Yeah. Oh by the way.  
Kate: I are ready saw Beth. She came in and wanted to know both me and Mary are doing.  
Mark: She's one hell of a sister.  
Kate: She is. I love having Beth back. Even if Vera hasn't seen her yet.  
Mark: Yeah she's kind of on tour so it's hard.  
Kate: I know it is.

(He laughs at her. Then Casey walks up to him and tells him that Seagers here.)

Mark: Okay. I'm gonna head back out to your bar and look around it okay.  
Kate: Okay thanks a lot Mark.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then they walk off.)

Minutes later.

(Over at the burned out Hold up Mark and Casey walk up to Seager and Severide.)

Mark: Hey.  
Wendy: Hey.  
Mark: Thanks for coming out here on short notice.  
Wendy: Oh come on. I'm glad you trust me over this dork.  
Mark: Yeah that's Kelly Severide. A real dork.  
Severide: Oh you're cute.  
Mark: Yes she is.

(He looks at him as Casey starts laughing at her face.)

Severide: Man.

(As they walk into the building they start looking around the damage as their looking Mark walks towards the back of the bar where Kate's storage room is as he gets 

there he walks in and sees something on the floor.)

Mark: Hey guys.

(They walk off towards the back room and see Mark looking at something.)

Wendy: What's wrong?  
Mark: This looks like where the fire started.  
Severide: How you know?  
Mark: Look at the pattern.

(He looks at it and then up at Seager who does the samething and then looks at them.)

Mark: Where'd you guys find Ryan?  
Casey: She was in the bathroom. A part of the ceiling fell in on her.

(He nods his head at him.)

Wendy: Was there anyone else in here other then the two Kane sisters?  
Mark: Not that i know of.  
Casey: Well who was it that told you about Ryan still being in here?

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: There's really only one person it could of been. But that's cruel even for her.  
Severide: Who was it?  
Mark: Ryan's girlfriend. Angelique!

(They look at him and then look off annoyed.)

Wendy: Why the hell would she wanna burn this place down?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Severide: I think it's time we asked.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They turn and walk out of the bar to go back to Crow Head Quarters. When they got back to Crow Head Quarters Mark walked into their command center and walked up to 

Sophie. As he got to her he told her they need to find Angelique Martin and when she asked what for.)

Mark: We believe she's the one who started the fire over at the Hold up.

(Sophie looks at him and then to Tyler who looked off annoyed. Then she said okay and they started looking for Ryan's girlfriend well once again soon to be ex 

girlfriend. Over the next two three months the Crows continue their search for Ryan's girlfriend who magically disappeared when they found and rescued Ryan from the 

building after the ceiling had collapsed and with Angelique having taken off. Mark told Ryan when she woke up and she looked him annoyed then looked off.)

Ryan: I knew it was too to be true.   
Mark: What you mean?  
Ryan: Something bad happens and she skips town as of like nothing happened.  
Mark: So you think?  
Ryan: Mark at this point i wouldn't be surprised.  
Mark: She the jealous type?  
Ryan: She didn't use to be. But recently.  
Mark: What?  
Ryan: She has.   
Mark: Mary!  
Ryan: Yeah she doesn't like the fact that i'm so close to my bosses kid sister.  
Mark: So.  
Ryan: What better way to get raid of her competition. Even if i told her there was nothing going between me and Mary.  
Mark: Yeah but the thing is Ryan. She's not gonna care. If she's started becoming jealous of Mary. There's no telling what she would do in order to get raid of her. 

And her going after Mary.

Ryan: I know. The Crows are gonna go after her big time.  
Mark: Yes.  
Ryan: Great. So because of her. Kate Beth and Veracity nearly lost their sister.  
Mark: It's not your fault.  
Ryan: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(He smiled at her and talked to her a little bit longer. In between trying to find Ryan's once again ex girlfriend. Both Kate and Reagan started spending a lot of time 

together when Reagan wasn't at work and when she wasn't she'd drive into Gotham to go and see how she's doing after her bar was set on fire. After a number of amount 

trips into Gotham Reagan finally got the courage to finally ask Kate out on a date and she accepted it in between the flirting. Seeing both Reagan and Kate flirting 

made Sophie jealous but Mark quickly got onto her case and she backed off as for Mark when it came around to him and Casey he didn't want to make things official 

between the until he could talk to Casey's ex wife and when he talked to her ask her about being able to date Casey. And when she said she wasn't comfortable with it 

he told her okay and told Casey they couldn't be together and when he asked why he told him Dawson didn't feel right about it and he understood that.)

Casey: You're one hell of a friend.  
Mark: Yeah well right now i'm wishing i wasn't.

(He laughed at him as he turned and walked off.)

Brett: He's right.

(He turned and looked at her.)

Mark: I know. 

(She laughed at him as he turned and walked off. But then called Casey over to him.)

Casey: Yeah.  
Mark: Kate just got her insurance settlement.  
Casey: Okay.  
Mark: She wants to know if you guys will come and help her rebuild.

(He looked at him and smiled.)

Casey: Yeah sure. I'll talk to the other's on 81.  
Mark: Are right.

(He turned and walked off. Not long after agreeing to help Kate rebuild her bar Dawson showed back up in Chicago and even said she'd help Mark put a hard hat onto her 

head getting her to laugh. All of this is leading up to four months later over at the Hold up Mark's inside helping Casey with the last minute touches on the building 

as Cruz walks into the bar.)

Joe: Kate's here.  
Mark: Are right i'm gonna go out and greet her.  
Casey: Okay.

(Mark smiles at him then turns and walks out of the bar. As he walks out he sees who she's walking up with.)

Joe: Her idea i didn't.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Hey it's firefighter Reagan Queen.

(She starts laughing at him as he walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Oh my god you asshole.

(She continues to look off blushing.)

Kate: Why you gotta be making my girlfriend blush there Mark?  
Mark: Well i'm sorry. I had to. I told you. You'd make one hell of a firefighter Reagan.  
Reagan: Thank you. But you're still an asshole.  
Mark: Oh believe me I've heard worse.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: I'm sure you have.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Anyway. You ready?  
Kate: Yes.   
Mark: Okay come on.  
Kate: There's nothing bad in there is there?  
Mark: No. Now come on.

(They walk off towards the bar still laughing at her. As they get there Mark pulls a blindfold out and wraps it around her eyes getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: Okay. So you can't peek yet.  
Kate: Oh come on.  
Mark: No. It's a surprise.

(She laughs at him as both Reagan and Cruz walk ahead of them as they walk in Reagan looks around it and smiles at it.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Hold your horses Batwoman.

(She laughs at him as they help Mark get Kate into the bar once their inside Tyler closes the door and Mark smiles at him and he smiles back at him. After the whole 

situation with Casey Mark and Tyler both talked and after a lot of talking Mark had asked him out with permission from Sophie of course. Mark can't help but smile 

whenever he's around Tyler and is happy that both Dawson and Casey decided to give things another go with them.)

Mark: Are right Casey we all set.  
Casey: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right. Kate you ready?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Okay.

(He takes the blind fold off of her eyes and sees the bar and then looks around it and smiles at it.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah i don't think he hand anything to do with this.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Shut up.

(He laughs at her.)

Kate: And you.

(She grabs Reagan in and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: This is awesome. Thank you guys.  
Casey: Anytime. When we found out the bar on fire that night was this one. We thought we couldn't let this place stay the way it was. At least not.  
Kate: No i get it seriously thank you. Mark you are the greatest friend.  
Mark: Actually this being done was because of Ryan and your sisters.

(She turns and looks at them then walks over to them.)

Kate: Which one?  
Veracity: The youngest one with the hot bartender for a girlfriend.

(Calamity smacks her own girlfriend making her laugh.)

Veracity: I'm sorry it was funny.  
Calamity: Yeah sure it was.  
Kate: Mary come here.

(Mary walks over to her and she hugs her getting Beth to smile at them. Then she pulls away from her as Ryan pushes Beth towards her sisters and she laughs at her as 

Beth hugs both her sisters and then drags Veracity into the hug which makes her girlfriend and her bandmates laugh at her.)

Veracity: Shut up you three.  
Calamity: Yes dear.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Veracity: Calamity!  
Calamity: They started it.

(She smacks both Serenity and Charity who are still laughing.)

Serenity: Oh my god that was funny.  
Calamity: Yeah yeah.  
Mark: Anyway. All four Kane sisters are back together and now picking at Veracity's bandmates. And hi Ryan.  
Ryan: Hi.

(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him as she grabs Mary into her getting her to laugh at her. Then she turns around and kisses her then pulls 

away from her. Mark and Reagan both Kate on a tour of the newly rebuilt Hold up once their tour ends she hugs her friend again then kisses Reagan again who smiles at 

her then pulls away from her. Through out the afternoon Kate continues to look around the bar and her newly rebuilt penthouse after the fire which of course got 

upstairs and ruining everything up there but thanks to Mark and the help of her girlfriends colleagues from 51. She can once again reopen her bar and make it staple of 

Gotham all over again. Just before the Hold up's grand reopening Mark had gone and got her a new pride flag to hang up in the bar window again and she laughed at him.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. It just didn't seem like a gay bar without this.  
Kate: No no it doesn't. But seriously thank you Mark.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(She took it from him and walked over to the window.)

Kate: Hey Mary come here.

(Mary walks over to her and she has help her hang the pride flag back up in the window. Once it's up there they both jump down and look at it they smiled at it as 

Reagan walked up to Kate and wrapped her arms around her waste.)

Reagan: looks good.  
Kate: It does. So firefighter now huh?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: I'm so happy for you.  
Reagan: Thank you.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. As their all standing there looking at the flag Kate can't help but feel grateful to the friends she has even more now that 

she'd got her girlfriends colleagues as friends because thanks to 51 Kate Mary and Ryan came out of the fire safe and sound even if it was Ryan's ex who started the 

fire in the first place. All three women can still be very grateful to the firehouse for showing up when they did or all three women wouldn't be they y. So for 

that Veracity Jacob and Beth can all be thankful to Firehouse 51 for showing up when they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because it was a little making Reagan a firefighter instead of a bartender.


End file.
